Love On The Dancefloor
by kassiminha
Summary: Por que é tão difícil enxergar o que está bem diante do nariz? Amores inconfessos que resistiram por tanto tempo ainda têm chances de aflorar, apesar de tudo?
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Love on the Dancefloor  
**Autor**: Kassiminha  
**Categoria**: AU  
**Advertências**: Yaoi/ Lemon e hentai eventualmente. Sem betagem porque eu estava com vergonha de alguém ler, mas agora já era.  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Capítulos**: Er... sei ainda não.  
**Completa**: [ ] Yes [x] No  
**Resumo**: Por que é tão difícil enxergar o que está bem diante do nariz? Amores inconfessos que resistiram por tanto tempo ainda têm chances de aflorar, apesar de tudo? Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seya não me pertence. Foi Masami Kurumada quem (inconscientemente?) perverteu no mínimo duas gerações de fãs colocando conteúdo yaoi subliminar na história. xD

**Capítulo I**

FLASHBACK

– Mas mãe, eu quero ser bailarino! – Os cachos loiros de Milo caíam pelos ombros, os olhos claros faiscando. Suas mãos se torceram desesperadas, na tentativa de convencer aquela mulher tranqüila à sua frente. Agatha Komninos sorriu, tomando as mãos do filho nas suas.

– Meu querido, você sabe o que eu penso. Seu pai não teve muitas opções, ele teve que escolher...

– Entre Medicina e Engenharia, eu sei, conheço a história. Mas nem por isso, eu tenho que...

– E eu não soube escolher, filho. Não sei se a Psicologia era a profissão da minha vida. Eu não sabia o que fazer, era um curso em moda na minha época... me deixei levar. Não faça o mesmo, Milo. Não se deixe levar. Sempre vai haver tempo para o ballet, mas não faça disso seu carro-chefe. Até porque... você sabe como são... poucas... as chances de sucesso. E desde a morte do seu pai... bem, querido, não podemos dedicar a vida inteira aos sonhos. Me sinto tão mal em ter que dizer isso, Milo...

O jovem grego suspirou profundamente e abraçou a mãe com força, o coração apertado. Sabia como a mãe se sentia e sabia que, se pudesse, ela não diria nada daquilo. Que diabos, o ballet era só um sonho! "Pela primeira vez vou me separar do Camus." Pensou Milo com uma dor aguda no peito. Como se adivinhasse o pensamento do filho, Agatha falou delicadamente.

– Você e Camus ainda vão se ver o tempo todo, não se preocupe. – Os olhos de Milo se arregalaram e a dama grega sorriu, acariciando o rosto do filho. – Eu sei, eu sei. Você está apaixonado por ele, não está?

Era o fim do mundo. Ela agora lia mentes ou o quê? Pior ainda! Ele nunca tivera coragem de contar que era gay por medo da reação da mãe e ela o dizia assim, naturalmente?! Suspirando, Milo confessou.

– Ok, dona Agatha, me rendo. Eu amo aquele francês metido. Estou mesmo apaixonado e é uma droga por que eu acho que ele não é...

– Gay? Ora, querido, é obvio que ele é gay! Qualquer ser humano com um mínimo de atenção percebe.

– Agora é oficial, Máva [1]. Você não é um ser humano normal. Como foi que eu nunca percebi!? – O loiro disfarçava com piadas o total espanto diante do conhecimento da mãe, recebendo uma piscadinha cúmplice em troca.

– Se você souber o que fazer, Camus será seu em dois tempos. Mas, voltando ao assunto, filho, o que vai fazer?

– Fotografia. Se não posso ser bailarino, vou ser fotógrafo! – Milo ria ao ver a mãe revirar os olhos.

– Fotografia, Milo?

– É sim. Sou ótimo nisso, você vai ver. Vou ser um fotógrafo brilhante! – Abraçando a mãe mais uma vez, o escorpiano beijou seu rosto. – Não vamos mais ter essa conversa, mãe, prometo.

– Agapetos [2], essa é a qüinquagésima vez que me diz isso! – Agatha sorria para o filho de 16 anos.

– Dessa vez é sério, Máva. Você vai ver...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

–oOo–

Milo sempre relembrava essa conversa – a última que tivera com sua mãe – todas as vezes que passava pelo hall de entrada da Sanctuary Ballet Academy. Cumprira a promessa fielmente, embora nunca tivesse deixado de dançar. Não conseguira que Camus fosse "seu em dois tempos"... Aliás, ele nunca conseguira sequer falar sobre seus sentimentos. Vira o francês namorar uma garota por dois anos e meio e um rapaz por um ano... e ele, Milo, acabara por ficar com outros caras. Ok, algumas garotas também. E isso o lembrava de Shina, uma bailarina italiana de seios maravilhosos, com quem deixara alguns... assuntos pendentes antes de viajar... Bom, não que Milo chegasse a se apaixonar. Não conseguia. Tudo por culpa do francês de seus sonhos... mas, enfim... Camus era seu melhor amigo. Já passara do tempo em que poderia falar de sentimentos românticos com ele. Amizade pura e simples.

Milo e Camus compartilhavam tudo (ou quase), inclusive as piores bebedeiras e as melhores conquistas. Apesar de não ter parado de dançar, Milo se tornara um exímio fotógrafo. E ainda agora agradecia à mãe pelo sucesso profissional. Quatro anos depois da morte (por conta de um tumor no cérebro) de Agatha, Milo ganhara notoriedade ao mostrar, por acaso, as últimas fotos que fizera dela a Saga, seu professor de ballet. Nela, contra um fundo escuro, sua mãe usava as jóias mais valiosas que herdara de sua avó (e as únicas que não venderia nem sob risco de passar fome). Eram pesados rubis, cujo brilho e formato eram tão peculiares que Milo os apelidara de Agulhas Escarlate. Saga ficara impressionado com a qualidade das fotos e as pedira emprestado para mostrar ao namorado.

Para sorte de Milo, Shura – o empresário espanhol que namorava Saga – era o representante da Tiffany & Co. na Grécia e havia ficado tão encantado com as fotos que indicara, praticamente exigira Milo como fotógrafo na coleção 2009 da Tiffany's. Por conta disso, o grego havia passado quatro meses em Nova York fotografando a coleção. Na verdade, Milo chegara a Atenas na noite anterior, tendo imediatamente recebido uma ligação de Camus, que se desculpava por não ter ido buscá-lo no aeroporto e exigindo (que absurdo!) sua presença na SBA [3] na tarde seguinte. "Francesinho metido!" Riu-se Milo, encostando-se na janela do corredor do segundo andar para fumar enquanto esperava por Camus. Olhou ao redor, pensando no quanto aquele lugar tinha feito falta nos últimos meses. Seu santuário, como gostava de chamar a Academia. Acendeu o cigarro e tragou profundamente, pensando no quanto o professor Dohko o faria sofrer para compensar quatro meses perdidos de dança. "Ah, que saudade do Saga, nessas horas", pensou Milo. De repente, teve o cigarro roubado de seus lábios.

Só havia uma pessoa no universo capaz de tamanha audácia... e ele estava bem à sua frente, os longos cabelos vermelhos presos num coque firme, uma regata preta que deixava os músculos delineados à mostra, usando malha e sapatilhas de ponta, pronto para a aula e FUMANDO O CIGARRO DELE, MILO!

– Isto vai matá-lo, mon ami. – comentou Camus ironicamente.

– Seu pai morreu de câncer no pulmão, hipócrita!

– Je ne suis pas mon père, n'est ce pas [4]? – e, sorrindo carinhosamente, o ruivo abriu os braços para o amigo. – Senti sua falta...

Milo arregalou os olhos. Às vezes era difícil lembrar que Camus era capaz de sentir. Mais difícil ainda era controlar-se e não agarrá-lo quando ele sorria daquela forma que não sorria para mais ninguém. Recompondo-se rapidamente, o escorpiano abraçou o melhor amigo com força.

– Seu mentiroso, está dizendo isso só para eu dar logo o seu presente, não é?

– Presente? Milo, seu idiota, meu aniversário foi há uma semana. Não precisava. – Camus respondeu, voltando à frieza aparente. O loiro deu dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo, falando com ar de sabedoria.

– Esse é o meu Camyu, não aquele E.T. que me abraçou agora há pouco! – Camus apenas sacudiu a cabeça, pedindo paciência aos deuses enquanto o escorpiano tirava de uma sacola enorme algo que parecia... um quadro? O francês fitou o amigo interrogativamente enquanto jogava fora o cigarro (que, depois de esquecido por tanto tempo, acabou queimando-lhe os dedos). Já Milo, estava ansioso. E se Camus não gostasse?

– Para de me olhar com essa cara e vê logo! Se não gostar... sei lá... eu te dou outra coisa... – Calou-se o ver o olhar de Camus desviar-se de si para o que tinha nas mãos. O impacto sobre o ruivo fora tão forte que suas duas sobrancelhas se ergueram de uma vez, arregalando os olhos azuis. Era mesmo um quadro. Ultrajante de tão belo. Era a segunda a vez que via uma tela pintada por Milo. A primeira fora um retrato de Mme. Komninos (Camus nunca conseguira chamá-la de "tia Agatha", nem quando era criança). "Fantastique!" Pensava, completamente admirado. Era Camus... no dia em que apresentara seu primeiro grande papel! Milo o retratara no meio de um salto, com os cabelos soltos e o olhar perdido, o rosto tão sublime...

– E então? – Milo cortou seus pensamentos. Suspirando, Camus colocou o quadro de volta na sacola tranquilamente.

– Merci beaucoup, mon ami. Eu sempre disse que você devia continuar a pintar. Vamos? Estamos em cima da hora. – Milo sorriu feliz. Camus ADORARA o quadro. Qualquer outra pessoa teria esmurrado o francês pela indiferença, mas o escorpiano conhecia demais seu amigo para interpretar suas reações como indiferença.

– Vamos. Você me disse que Shion já escolheu a peça deste ano. Qual vai ser?

– Não sabemos ainda. Ele vai anunciar hoje.

– E se não fosse por você eu perderia o desespero e a competição pelos papéis! Camus, eu te amo! – Milo soltou a frase quase que fervorosamente, fazendo o estômago do ruivo congelar. Há quanto tempo se apaixonara por Milo? Dois anos? Mais? Não se lembrava. Fora tão natural... Se não conhecesse o amigo e não soubesse que ele estava brincando, seria capaz de ignorar a aula e prensá-lo na parede, roubando seus beijos e dizendo que o amava em todos os idiomas conhecidos... "Camus, pare de pensar idiotices MAINTENANT [5]!" Repreendeu-se o aquariano, entrando na sala seguido por um Milo ainda sorridente que quase teve um infarto ao ouvir um grito estridente ecoar na sala cheia.

– MILUCHO! – Uma nuvem de cabelos verdes invadiu seu campo de visão e seus lábios foram tomados de assalto num beijo sufocante. Droga, era Shina...

* * *

Nota: [1] Mãe (mamãe) em grego

[2] Querido em grego

[3] Sanctuary Ballet Academy

[4] "Eu não sou meu pai, não é mesmo?"

[5] Imediatamente

Primeira fic da minha vida... '^^ Espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Cabelos loiros platinados se moveram, acompanhando um movimento negativo de cabeça. O sueco dono de tais madeixas quase gemeu de frustração. O que o imbecil do Milo estava fazendo?! Tudo bem que Shina era louca, mas Milo também não precisava parecer tão empolgado com aquele beijo indecente! Ok... ele não estava assim tão empolgado... nem feliz...mas desde que Shina e o escorpiano haviam ficado juntos o grau de felicidade do rapaz não havia sido maior que o que demonstrava no momento. Revirando os olhos, o pisciano pôs-se a lembrar de quando aquele absurdo começara...

FLASHBACK

Afrodite estava ficando agoniado. Havia mais de meia hora que tentava arrancar Milo do mau humor terrível em que ele se encontrava, sem a menor chance de sucesso. O pior de tudo era que o motivo do mau humor era mais que conhecido: Camus. E ai dele, Afrodite, se ousasse abrir a boca para comentar o assunto. Milo seria capaz de enchê-lo de agulhas venenosas, ou algo horrível do tipo.

Mas também, o que aquele ruivo idiota tinha no lugar dos olhos? Bolas de isopor pintadas de azul? Era mais que óbvio o amor de Milo pelo francês, então porque diabos Camus estava aos beijos com aquele desconhecido bem na frente do escorpiano? Bom, ele, Dido, já tentara de tudo. O grego estava estragado para o resto da noite, ao que parecia...

Milo bebeu uma dose de tequila, fazendo careta ao chupar o limão. Maldisse novamente a hora em que se deixara arrastar para aquela boate. Tudo bem, era Sexta-Feira, nada demais. Mas ele definitivamente não precisava ter vindo, se era para assistir de camarote aquela ceninha podre! Camus, o SEU Camus assim tão embalado, aos beijos com aquele lá que ninguém sequer sabia o nome. O fim do namoro com Natássia devia ser a causa daquilo, claro, mas ele, Milo, não era obrigado a ver, certo? Bufou e olhou para Afrodite, seu amigo há tanto tempo, que tentara conversar consigo a noite inteira. Sabia que estava sendo insuportável e pensou em pedir desculpas, mas desistiu. Depois compensaria a "deusa sueca". Compraria rosas brancas! Ergueu o copo com desânimo, tomando outra dose, pura, dessa vez. Percebeu alguém sentar ao seu lado. Virou o rosto para a direita e viu Shina, uma italiana por excelência, com todos os... erhm... atributos famosos.

– Gesú Cristo! Seu cabelo está cada dia maior, Milo! Ela sorriu e começou a brincar com os cachos loiros do grego, enrolando-os no dedo indicador. – Adoro homens de cabelo comprido... sabia?  
Uma música agitada se fez ouvir, atraindo alguns casais para a pista de dança. Shina suspirou, aproximando o rosto do de Milo e sorrindo, provocante. Estava claro que ela o queria, mas o grego não estava com muito humor para isso. Aliás, humor nenhum.

– Adoro essa música... pena que você só dança ballet clássico, né? – Milo revirou os olhos, erguendo-se. Se era ele que Shina queria, a ele teria. Além do mais, já curtira dor de cotovelo suficiente por aquela noite. Estendeu a mão para a moça com um sorriso.  
– Quer conferir? – Milo era excelente dançarino, afinal de contas. Shina, feliz, aceitou a mão estendida, indo para a pista de dança. Ondeou sensualmente os quadris para o loiro, que se aproximou com movimentos provocativos. Não demorou para que Afrodite se engasgasse com a própria bebida ao ver o grego e a italiana num beijo pornográfico, para dizer o mínimo. Vários minutos de agarramento depois, Milo voltou à mesa para buscar suas chaves. Seus lábios estavam intumescidos e seus cabelos estavam um pouco assanhados.

– Dido, eu já vou indo. – O grego sorriu, mas quase fechou a cara em seguida, ao ver a sobrancelha de Afrodite erguer-se e o olhar do sueco se dirigir a Camus, sentado no bar com o tal desconhecido a beijar-lhe o pescoço, e voltar a Milo. – Ah, vai, não me olha desse jeito! Se ele pode, eu posso mais ainda!  
– Ué, não falei nada! – Afrodite ergueu as duas mãos, dando de ombros, e fez uma careta. – Divirta-se!  
Milo riu da careta do amigo, só então pegando as chaves em cima da mesa.  
– Sua bicha!  
– Ui, como é másculo! Dá até medo! – Dido revirou os olhos. – Sai daqui, vai logo descarregar essa testosterona toda, que o seu mal é falta de sexo, _greco infelice_.  
– Aff, Dido! Até o jeito de falar daquele _maledeto_ você pegou!  
– Ah, querido, são dois anos de amor! Sabe, eu não sou como UNS E OUTROS que passam a vida olhando de longe. Fui lá e agarrei o que eu queria. As aulas de italiano vieram no pacote. – O pisciano piscou para Milo, que resmungou algo sobre aquilo ter volta e saiu da boate, agarrando Shina no meio do caminho e mordendo o pescoço da italiana e apertando um seio.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Camus estava lívido. Que raio de cena era aquela? Milo perdera a noção? Uma coisa era o grego ter contado que ficara com Shina. Outra muito diferente era presenciar... aquilo! Respirou fundo. "Contenha-se, Camus, é só um beijo, afinal eles estão... ficando." Seus dedos apertaram com tanta força a alça da própria bolsa que só por milagre a pele não se abrira. Afrodite, que, inconscientemente, já havia assumido o papel de salvador de Milo, resolveu interferir antes que Camus tivesse uma síncope.

– Miloziinho, também queero... – O sueco falou alto, fazendo com que Milo e Shina se separassem, rindo e um tanto constrangidos. Afrodite se aproximou fazendo biquinho, sufocando o grego num abraço apertado e beijando seu rosto aleatória e exageradamente. Fingindo uma expressão apavorada, Milo afastou o pisciano de si.  
– Ficou doido?! Quer me matar? Ou pior, quer que AQUELE LÁ ME MATE?!

A cara de pavor era tão convincente que "aquele lá", que estava sentado indolentemente no chão, soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa, assim como Afrodite e algumas meninas que já estavam na sala. De fato, Máscara da Morte era ciumento demais, e o fato de ser um italiano de sangue (muito) quente não o ajudava a parecer muito sociável. O italiano era ator e havia crescido no teatro. De tanto correr de lá para cá com a máscara da tragédia no rosto e com uma foice cenográfica na mão, ameaçando a todos os atores, ganhara a alcunha de "Máscara da Morte", nome que acabara adotando mais tarde. E ninguém mais (a não ser o namorado, Afrodite, que não revelava nem sob tortura) sabia seu nome de batismo, de tanto que o nome artístico já se arraigara.  
– Só perdôo dessa vez, _greco stupido_, porque também senti sua falta. Senão arrancava sua cabeça para decorar meu quarto!

As mulheres presentes soltaram gritinhos escandalizados. Aquele "carcamano grosso" falando com Milo (logo com Milo, por quem elas secretamente suspiravam) daquele jeito! Não houve, porém muito tempo para reclamações. Shion, diretor da Academia, vinha entrando com Saori, Dohko e Kanon, que eram professores. Atrás deles, a grande maioria dos bailarinos passava, procurando um lugar para sentar. Shion apenas sorriu, e, após o silêncio ter-se estabelecido, o tibetano de cabelos esverdeados começou a contar a tão esperada novidade.

– Boa tarde. Como vocês todos devem saber, neste ano vamos selecionar os novos membros para a Companhia Grega de Ballet. E sabem também que só podemos contar com 10 de vocês – o diretor passava os olhos por cada um dos 80 alunos ali presentes. Eram a elite do jovem ballet clássico, representantes do mundo inteiro. – Creio que não seja necessário dizer que espero dedicação total. Vamos dividi-los em dois workshops que trabalharão ballets de repertório. Um deles trabalhará com um clássico: Coppélia [1]. E, para o outro, tenho uma surpresa. Espero que se lembrem de uma ópera de Bizet chamada Carmen[2]. Bom, nos anos 70 ela foi coreografada. É um ballet curto, mas belíssimo... e estará sob minha coordenação com algumas... mudanças. – Shion sorriu mais uma vez. Marin, uma japonesinha de cabelos ruivos levantou a mão, chamando a atenção do Mestre.

– Sensei... digo... Professor... quais seriam essas mudanças?  
– Bom, para começo de conversa, o ballet se chamará Carmo.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Camus não resistiu.  
– Pardon, Professeur, mas isso quer dizer que...  
– Que Carmem vai ser um homem! – Milo cortou, começando a entender. – Ei, peraí...  
Shion, percebendo que causara exatamente o efeito pretendido, concluiu:  
– Sim, Carmo e Don José serão um casal homossexual.

**[1]** Coppélia é um ballet cómico-sentimental com coreografia original de Arthur Saint-Léon, que estreou a 25 de Maio de 1870 na Ópera de Paris.  
**[2]** Carmen é uma ópera em quatro atos de Georges Bizet com libreto de Henri Meilhac e Ludovic Halévy, baseada na novela homônima de Prosper Mérimée. Estreou em 1875, no Ópera-Comique de Paris. A ópera foi coreografada e o ballet estreou em 1970.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Já era noite quando saíam da Academia. O anúncio de Shion havia sido um tanto bombástico, mas o Grande Mestre, como era chamado desde que seus alunos eram crianças, havia feito as atenções de todos se voltarem para o objetivo principal: a escolha dos novos membros da Companhia. Havia gente demais para vagas de menos, os ballets não eram exatamente simples... e além disso, havia a "invenção" de Shion.

– Quello vechio ha pazzito! [1] Será que ele não tem noção da bomba que isso vai ser? Quer dizer, nunca houve um casal gay antes num ballet, no? – Máscara da Morte ajeitou a mochila nas costas, segurando a mão de Afrodite, que estava ao seu lado.

– Sabe, acho que Shion só cansou de hipocrisia. O mundo todo sabe que ele é casado com Dohko, mas há anos ele tem que pagar de hetero... de repente é o jeito de mandar o mundo todo à merda, vai saber... – Dido sorriu e deu um último selinho no seu italiano antes de ganhar a rua. Ia se afastando quando ouviu uma voz grave retumbar pelo hall.

– Que agarramento é esse aí em público? – Milo falou o mais alto que conseguia, com um sorriso no rosto. Vinha seguido por Camus, que balançava a cabeça e murmurava algo como "me mata de vergonha". Afrodite virou o rosto para trás, debochado.

– Quer também, "Milucho"? Sinto muito, tem dono! – E beijou o namorado mais uma vez.

– Porra, Dido, "Milucho" não! – O escorpiano falou, indignado. Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, tirando dos olhos uma mecha ruiva que saíra do coque.

– E por que a Shina pode e o Dido não? Égalité des droits, non? [2]

Milo revirou os olhos.

– Falou a feminista. Vai fazer uma fogueira com a sua coleção de soutiens, também, vai? [3]

– Eu lá tenho cara de quem usa essas porcarias? A mulher aqui é a Afrodite!

O pisciano, ao se ver provocado, resolveu entrar no jogo. Balançou os longos fios platinados, fazendo-os cair em ondas pelo ombro, e pôs as duas mãos na cintura, falando em falsete.

– Sou mais bonita que as duas e meus soutiens são melhores, suas bichas mal-amadas! – Passou uma mão pelo corpo – Olhem pro meu corpinho e chorem!

Máscara da Morte resolveu revidar. Odiava esses "ataques de veadagem" do namorado, principalmente assim, na porta da Academia!

– Sei não, Dido, falta alguma... – O italiano colocou as mãos espalmadas à frente do tórax, imitando seios. – ... coisa. Por falar nisso, Milo, cadê a Shina? Seu filho da puta de sorte! Pegou a maior gostosa da Sanctuary! Aqueles peitões... AI!

O canceriano foi interrompido pelos tapas fortes de Afrodite.

– Peitões, é? – o sueco estapeava Máscara da Morte sem piedade. – A maior gostosa... É?

– AW! Brincadeira, mozinho, não é não... Ai! Que mão pesada, tá doendo, mozinho, porra! Era brincadeira! Tava brincando... Ai... BRINCADEIRA, JURO!

– Acho bom! – Afrodite deu um último tapa forte nas costas do italiano, para deleite de Milo e Camus, que riam sem parar.

– Melhor ficar quieto na próxima, mon ami...

– É – Milo apontou para a marca da mão de Dido em alto relevo no braço de Máscara da Morte – senão a "deusa sueca" te arranca o braço!

– Deusa sueca é a... – Afrodite estava pronto para xingá-lo solenemente quando sentiu uma mão provocá-lo sob a camisa e sussurros no ouvido. Hmm... seu mozão parecia cansado de ficar ali... e parecia com pressa de... erhm... chegar em casa. – É a... arhm... quer saber? Boa noite. Aos dois. – E saiu arrastando um canceriano sorridente, que mal teve tempo de jogar um "buona notte" por sobre o ombro.

Camus balançou a cabeça levemente. Achava bonito o amor dos dois amigos. Lembrou-se de MdM mais jovem, quando ainda era o hetero mais hetero da Sanctuary. É... o amor mudava mesmo muita coisa...

Olhou de soslaio para Milo, que mexia na bolsa, procurando qualquer coisa.

– Milo?

– Hm?

– Vou indo, também.

O loiro ergueu o rosto, fazendo bico.

– Não vai me dar carona, Camyu?

– Estou sem carro, só na próxima semana.

– Ah, ok... então, boa noite... – Milo apertou a mão do amigo, beijando seu rosto, no que foi distraidamente retribuído. Camus sorriu, se afastando.

– Eu telefono mais tarde, Mi. Boa noite.

E saíram ambos, um para cada lado, com um vazio no peito, e com uma inveja crescente de Afrodite e MdM...

-oOo-

A semana passou como um raio. Os testes vieram e se foram e agora todos os bailarinos da Sanctuary se acotovelavam diante do mural onde as listas estavam pregadas. Sentado no chão, à parte da balbúrdia reinante, estava Camus. Ouvia música de olhos fechados, a cabeça encostada à parede e uma expressão concentrada no rosto bonito. Tão concentrado estava que não percebeu a chegada de Milo. O escorpiano se aproximou do ruivo cautelosamente, sem querer despertá-lo dos seus pensamentos, fossem lá quais fossem. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e, não agüentando a própria curiosidade, roubou um dos fones de ouvido do francês. Sorriu ao ouvir o que tanto o amigo escutava.

– A Habanera, [4] Camus? De novo? Ultimamente você não sabe ouvir outra coisa, affe!

– Qual o problema, Milo? Você gosta, também... – Camus finalmente abriu os olhos, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – E, além do mais, a Habanera é onde Carmo se insinua pela primeira vez para Don José e, sabe como é... tenho que internalizar o meu papel!

– Ih, convencido, fala como se já tivesse ganho o... Ei, espera... – Milo olhou de Camus para o amontoado de gente no mural e do amontoado de volta para Camus, apontando o dedo para ele. – Carmo?

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça.

– CACETE! Parabéns, Camyu!!! – Sem pensar, Milo se jogou nos braços do amigo, apertando-o. Se existia naquele lugar alguém que merecia tal papel, esse alguém era Camus. Era o mais aplicado, o mais atento, o que mais estudava... e sempre havia sido assim. O ruivo era obcecado pela dança. Sorrindo, o loiro beijou a bochecha do amigo. – Parabéns de verdade, cara... Ei... você sabe se eu também fiquei em "Carmo"?

Camus olhou para o loiro com a expressão mais serena que tinha antes de responder.

– Uhum... Don José.

– ...

– O quê? – Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando a falta de resposta.

– Mentira... né? – Milo ofegou. Deus, seria verdade? Conseguira? Contra todas as suas próprias expectativas? Olhou de olhos arregalados para Camus que, apiedado, resolveu parar antes que o loiro se magoasse.

– Mentira, mesmo. Quem ficou com o papel foi Máscara da morte... você vai ser Escamillo.

– Safado, filho da mãe! Eu quase acreditei! – Empurrando o francês, Milo deu-lhe um soquinho no ombro, mas foi abraçado de volta como se fosse criança.

– Aah, vai, olha pelo lado bom! Pelo menos você não me mata no final!

– Poderia muito bem matar agora, seu francês de uma figa.

Camus riu enquanto Milo se apoiava no seu ombro. Por alguns momentos ficaram assim, abraçados, Milo feliz por Camus, Camus feliz por ter o homem que amava tão perto. No meio do barulho da turma que conferia seus papéis, destacou-se um grito. Era Afrodite, que vinha correndo e cantarolando.

– EU SOU DR. COPPE-LIUS, EU SOU DR. COPPE-LIUS, EU SOU DR. COPPE-

O pisciano travou ao ver a cena. Tão bonitinhos os dois abraçados... como um podia ser tapado em relação ao outro? Não estava ÓBVIO que se adoravam? Sorriu maliciosamente e pigarreou, chamando a atenção do "casal".

– Er... interrompo?

– Fermé la bouche! [5] – Camus murmurou, levemente irritado, empurrando Milo para longe. Odiava cenas públicas...

– Ah, o que é isso, Carmencita? Que mau humor!

Milo levantou a cabeça, sorrindo meio maldosamente para o sueco, que parecia mesmo estar inspirado naquele dia.

– Dr. Coppelius, éé? Uuhm, bem que eu desconfiei, Dido. Você sempre gostou de brincar de boneca! Hahahaha...

– Nem vem! Sempre preferi os bonecos... se é que você me entende... – Afrodite parecia a encarnação da malícia, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Ui! Cadê o carcamano maledetto pra ouvir a deusa sueca dizer que gosta de bonecos? No plural? – Milo ria e ria enquanto Afrodite rapidamente se corrigia.

– Cala a boca, greco stupido! Eu disse bonecO! Um só! E por falar nisso, cadê MdM?

Camus levantou-se, alongado os braços.

– Lá dentro. Disse que queria se aquecer sozinho, mas já deve estar esperando por nós... vamos?

Milo largou-se no chão.

– Preguiiça! – fechou os olhos, recusando-se a levantar até que Afrodite começou a cutucá-lo, fazendo cócegas.

– LEVANTA, VAGABUNDO!!! Tá na hora, vamos!

– SAAAAAAAI!!!!! – Milo levantou-se de um pulo. – Sua sueca canalha! Camyu, faz alguma coisa!

Camus deu as costas e foi andando, olhando de soslaio para dupla loira.

– Estão perdendo tempo. Os dois. – prendendo o cabelo, o francês foi-se, sem deixar os dois verem o sorriso que lhe vinha quase sem querer.

-oOo-

Os ensaios eram exaustivos. O ritmo era tão frenético que a passagem de tempo mal era notada. Tocando a campainha do apartamento de Milo, Camus se dava conta de que já se haviam passado mais de três meses desde que Milo havia voltado e era a primeira vez que vinha à casa do loiro desde então. Balançou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz grave do amigo trovejar de dentro do apartamento.

– Entra Camyu, tá aberta!

Camus entrou, tirando o casaco, e foi direto para o quarto, onde sabia que o grego estaria. Ia falando calmamente, num tom ligeiramente alto, para que o outro ouvisse.

– Sabe, Milo, um dia alguém vai tocar a campainha, você vai deixar entrar, não vou ser eu e você vai ser assaltado! Quando vai aprender a deixar a porta aberta?

Milo apenas riu, chamando o ruivo com a mão e batendo no espaço ao lado do seu. Camus sentou-se e só depois disso viu que o amigo comia algo escuro e grudento.

– Eca! Que coisa nojenta é essa aí no seu prato?

– Ei! Não chame o meu precioso brigadeiro de coisa nojenta!

– Então esse treco tem nome? – Camus fez uma careta de puro nojo quando Milo aproximou a colher de si. – Tira isso daqui, Urgh!

– Experimenta!

– Não!

– Vai, sério, é gostoso!

– Não mesmo!

Milo piscou duas vezes, parecendo desolado, e fez um beicinho. Era meio ridículo, ele sabia, mas Camus não resistiria. Desde criança usava o mesmo truque e o ruivo sempre caía...

– Poxa, Camyu... só dessa vez confia em mim...

– Droga... vai, me dá essa porcaria aqui... – o francês pegou uma colhe cheia "daquilo" e apertou os olhos numa careta digna de mártires ao por a colher na boca. Maldito beicinho! Malditos olhos suplicantes, droga! Respirou fundo, pensando em engolir tudo de uma só vez quando sentiu o gosto doce e familiar. Bom Dieu, era chocolate!

– Uhm... er... Mi?

– Oui, Camyu? – o loiro sorriu por dentro. Sabia que Camus não resistiria! O aquariano era completamente tarado por chocolate... e cara que fazia comendo o doce... Hmm... olhou para outro lado, contendo-se. Não podia pensar em Camus desse jeito. Tinha que se controlar. O ruivo, por sua vez, deleitava-se.

– Como disse mesmo que se chamava este negócio?

– Bri-ga-dei-ro.

– E onde você desencantou essa maravilha?

Milo roubou o doce da colher de Camus antes de responder com outra pergunta.

– Lembra de Aioros?

– Claro que lembro, brincávamos todos juntos quando éramos crianças... ele está nos Estados Unidos, não é? Mas, enfim, o que isso tem a ver com brigadeiro?

– Então... eu encontrei Oros em Nova York... e ele estava completamente viciado em brigadeiro! E me viciou também. Aí eu pedi a receita e ele não quis me dar... Aí... Aí... – o cérebro de Milo começou a travar. Camus estava de olhos fechados, atento ao que o amigo dizia, mas... sujando os lábios daquele jeito ficava difícil resistir!

– Puta que pariu... – murmurou agoniado. Camus abriu os olhos, olhando interrogativamente para o grego.

– O quê?

– Ahrm... é, então... Aí eu tive que... ir direto na fonte: o... namorado dele! Um brasileiro chamado Aldebaran. – Suspirou, olhando nos olhos do francês – Sua boca tá suja de chocolate.

– E? – O ruivo deu de ombros, lambendo o doce nos lábios.

– Porra, Camus!

– O que eu fiz? – Olhou para Milo num misto de provocação e divertimento, sem saber a que ponto estava testando os limites do grego, que desistia de tentar se conter.

– Você nasceu... – Camus nem soube o que o atingiu. Quando deu por si estava agarrado a Milo, no que era, possivelmente, o melhor beijo de sua vida. O loiro sugava seus lábios com urgência, percorrendo todos os recantos de sua boca com a língua... e deixando seus joelhos bambos. Instintivamente cravou as unhas costas do grego, que gemeu de prazer e mordeu seu lábio inferior com força...

De repente, porém, um arrepio de medo percorreu sua espinha. E se fosse brincadeira? E se fosse só um beijo qualquer? Se fosse adiante, aguentaria Milo dizendo depois que não havia sido aquilo? Afastou o loiro bruscamente, sabendo que não. Amava-o demais, mas não suportaria ser mais um dos homens de Milo.

O escorpiano, ao ser afastado, manteve os olhos fechados e um sorriso deliciado no rosto. Deus, como amava Camus! Como queria que ele nunca mais saísse do seu lado! Abriu os olhos pronto para declarar seu amor quando viu o olhar dolorido e confuso do ruivo. Tentou se aproximar e foi impedido.

– Camyu... o que foi?

– Nada, Milo, tudo bem, eu só... tenho que ir...

– Mas o beijo...

– Não precisa explicar, foi um acidente, eu sei. Só... só não faz isso de novo, tá? Eu... – Sacudindo a cabeça, Camus quase correu apartamento afora, batendo a porta atrás de si. Milo ficou catatônico por alguns minutos, sem entender nada. O que havia sido aquilo?! Merda! Era pra ser um beijo de amor! O primeiro e... ele ia embora? Sem explicar porra nenhuma?! Era isso, então? Camus não o queria?

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos e voltaram. Não, não iria chorar. Detestava chorar! Mas precisava, definitivamente, de um paliativo. Pegou o celular na cama, se sentindo um cafajeste ao discar o número já conhecido. Respirou fundo enquanto a ligação se completava, tentando dar um tom de desejo à voz.

– Alô, Shina? Oi, gatinha... Então, eu estava pensando, já faz um tempo que a gente não se vê... quer dormir aqui? Eu faço o jantar.

-oOo-

[1] Aquele velho enlouqueceu!

[2] Igualdade de direitos, não?

[3] Referência ao episódio conhecido como _**Bra-Burning, **_ou _**A Queima dos Sutiãs, **_evento de protesto com cerca de 400 ativistas do WLM (Women's Liberation Movement) contra a realização do concurso de Miss America em 7 de setembro de 1968, em Atlantic City, no Atlantic City Convention Hall, logo após a Convenção Nacional dos Democratas. Na verdade, a 'queima', propriamente dita, nunca aconteceu. Mas a atitude foi incendiária. A escolha da americana mais bonitinha era tida como uma visão arbitrária da beleza e opressiva às mulheres, por causa de sua exploração comercial. Elas colocaram no chão do espaço, sutiãs, sapatos de salto alto, cílios postiços, sprays de laquê, maquiagens, revistas, espartilhos, cintas e outros "intrumentos de tortura" (v. Duffet, Judith. WLM vs. Miss America. Voice of the Women's Liberation Moviment. October 1968, pg 4.). Aí alguém sugeriu que tocassem fogo, mas não aconteceu porque não houve permissão do lugar (que não era público) para isso.

[4] Parte mais famosa de "Carmen". Todo mundo (ou quase) já ouviu nem que seja um pedacinho.

[5] Cale a boca!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

– Mi... lo... – Shina gemia, de olhos fechados, as unhas cravadas nos ombros do escorpiano que se movia freneticamente dentro de seu corpo. Era enlouquecedor, sim, ela estava à beira do gozo... os olhos da italiana reviravam, por vezes, seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia! Mas havia algo errado. Os olhos de Milo, sempre tão cheios de carinho, mesmo quando faziam sexo, agora pareciam desfocados e distantes... o que estava acontecendo?

O grego mordeu o ombro de Shina com força, fechando os olhos. Maldito fosse por estar fazendo aquilo com uma mulher como ela! Shina não viera a ele só por vontade física. Não, Milo sabia que havia sentimentos por parte da ariana, sentimentos que só poderiam magoá-la no final, e isso era inadmissível! Devia tê-la mantido longe, falado claramente que seu coração pertencia a um ruivo imbecil que fugia e nem sequer era homem suficiente para dizer que não o queria.

Os pensamentos começaram a se embaralhar na cabeça loira enquanto sentia o gozo se aproximar. Deus, como Shina era _boa_ nisso! Quando gozava, parecia suga-lo pra dentro do corpo, apertava-o de um jeito ao qual era impossível resistir... deixou-se levar pelo prazer que o corpo lhe impunha, por alguns segundos esqueceu-se até de quem era, ou porque estava se sentindo um canalha. Vários minutos se passaram antes que a voz da moça fizesse seus músculos ligeiramente cansados se enrijecerem.

– Agora você vai me dizer que diabo está acontecendo ou vou ter mesmo que adivinhar?

– Como? Shina, gatinha, o que quer dizer? – enquanto se movia para o outro lado da cama, Milo forjou um meio sorriso, tentando disfarçar o medo que realmente sentiu diante das palavras da moça. De onde essa conversa tinha saído?

– Milo, pelo amor de Deus, fale sério! Quando você me ligou, sua voz estava mais desesperada que a de uma criança perdida! E quando eu cheguei aqui, você estava uma bagunça! Ou pensa que a sua encenação "olhe como eu sou sexy cozinhando" me convenceu? E só pra piorar, Milo... – a voz da italiana diminuiu até quase se tornar só um sussurro. – Você estava fazendo amor comigo como se quisesse fugir de alguma coisa... você nem sequer estava me vendo... então, sim, tem algo errado com você e eu acho que mereço saber do que se trata.

O queixo de Milo caiu. Como no inferno aquela mulher tinha visto tanto? Seria ela uma telepata e ele não estava informado? Suspirou pesadamente, dando o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da noite, embora fosse um sorriso extremamente triste. Shina era uma mulher. Lógico que ela veria sinais de algo errado, estúpida ela não era!

– É o Camus, não é?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. Era segunda vez na vida que uma mulher o desarmava tão completamente com uma verdade tão simples. Era Camus, era o imbecil do francês, tinha que ser! As palavras de Shina foram o estopim para as emoções tão bem guardadas do rapaz irromperem num choro convulsivo, desesperado. E Shina o abraçou, desiludida, magoada, mas ainda assim procurando forças para fazer o devia ser feito.

– Shh, Milucho, tudo bem... eu estou aqui, pode chorar...

– Ah, Shina, eu sou um merda, um idiota... o que foi que fiz com você...?

– Amato, a quem achou que estava enganando? Hm? Eu sempre soube que era ali que seu coração estava, só que... por algum tempo eu pensei que podia... – Um sorriso triste interrompeu a moça, que simplesmente passou a afagar os cachos loiros agora desfeitos.

A voz de Milo era um murmúrio entrecortado pelos soluços lacrimosos.

– Queria... tanto... esquecer... porra... eu só queria que ele me amasse também! Mas ele... foge...

– Você já disse a ele que o ama?

– Acredite, gatinha... ele não quer me ouvir... mas... gatinha... e você? Gosta mesmo de mim?

– Não banque o bobo agora, querido. Eu estou apaixonada por você, sim, mas isso não vai dar certo. Não consigo fazer esse papel.

– Queria ter me apaixonado por você. A vida seria bem mais simples.

– É, querido, eu sei...

E assim ficaram os dois, deitados, consolando a desilusão um do outro até que a manhã chegou e os surpreendeu ainda acordados, chorando ocasionalmente.

-oOo-

O barulho de pipoca estourando finalmente cessara. Afrodite, numa preguiça infeliz, se arrastou em direção à cozinha para apagar o fogo, sentindo o leve cheiro de queimado. _Bosta de pipoqueira quebrada_, pensou o loiro. Tivera que apelar para uma panela comum, já que o carcamano maledetto tinha arruinado sua pipoqueira numa briga, semanas atrás. A pobre cozinha tinha sido o campo de batalha... mas, enfim, lembrar dessas coisas nunca era agradável. E o amor tinha voltado a reinar entre os dois.

De volta à sala com um enorme balde de pipoca, Dido sentou-se no sofá e ligou o DVD. Sabia que devia esperar Máscara da Morte para assistir o seriado, mas estava ansioso demais. Era o último episódio da quinta temporada! A decisão de Sam e Dean! E o italiano estava demorando demais a chegar. Antes que pudesse dar play, o telefone tocou ao seu lado. Logo agora? Bufando, atendeu.

– Hej [1]...

– Oi, deusa, liguei pra te dar spoilers!

– Vá à merda, Milo!

– Mas Dido, o Sam vai dizer...

– – E assim Afrodite continuou até que percebeu o silêncio do outro loiro. – Calou a boca? Ótimo! Não quero spoilers, tchauzinho, e diga ao francês imbecil que ele me paga por te mandar ligar!

– Er...

...

Opa... que silêncio constrangedor era aquele?

– O Camus não está aí com você, né, Milo?

– Não.

– Que merda é essa! Você assistiram TODOS os episódios de Supernatural juntos, ele quase se mudou pra sua casa quando estavam fazendo maratona da terceira temporada e o último episódio da temporada vocês não viram juntos? Ok, Senhor eu me rendo. É o apocalipse mesmo, o mundo vai acabar!

A risada falsa do outro lado da linha fez o sueco suspirar. Deus, Milo estava piorando dia após dia...

– Milucho?

– É a mãe – respondeu o outro, por reflexo.

– Por que o francês metido não tá aí contigo?

– E eu é que sei? Desde aquele maldito dia ele não me dá mais carona, não me xinga quando eu erro um passo difícil, não rouba meus cigarros, ele... Merda, Dido, ele não me quer por perto...

– Você é um imbecil.

– É o quê?

– É isso aí! Ele tá fugindo de você porque você não faz nada, anta!

– Se você não se lembra, gênio, eu BEIJEI ele. E olha no que deu.

A chave girou na porta, despertando a atenção de Afrodite. Máscara da Morte tinha chegado, finalmente. Bom. Não iria continuar aquela conversa, sob pena de dizer verdades piores ao escorpiano.

– Milo, tudo bem, eu entendi. Desculpa, tá legal?

– Não, deusa, eu é que peço desculpa. To uma merda esses dias...

– Faz dois meses que você tá uma merda, Milo. Sem ofensa. Mas, enfim... vou lá ver meu episódio, antes que você resolva mesmo me dar spoiler. E deusa é a senhora sua...

– Respeite os mortos, Dido, respeite os mortos. E manda um beijo pro maledetto, que eu sei que ele tá aí.

– Ok. E vê se dorme, tua cara anda horrível!

– Vá a... – O pisciano desligou o telefone antes de ouvir a resposta. Não valia a pena, certo? Tinha um balde de pipoca para comer, um seriado para assistir e o amor da sua vida para... bem, todo o resto. Do que mais precisava?

– Ciao, amore. – O italiano jogou-se ao lado do sofá, ao lado do namorado. Ia começar sem mim, é?

– Você estava demorando, amore... – Afrodite roubou um beijo rápido do outro – Pipoca?

-oOo-

Máscara da Morte estava amolecido no sofá. Afrodite, passada a histeria do episódio (gigantesca, diga-se de passagem), olhava para o rosto do amado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Amore? O que foi? – Como se não soubesse a resposta. Depois de certa hora, a não ser que estivessem na rua, as baterias do italiano começavam a desligar.

– Soono – respondeu o outro, quase grunhindo.

– Dorme aqui no meu colo...

– E se eu roncar? – Afrodite revirou os olhos. Como se ele roncasse...

– Eu te beijo e cesso o ronco...

– Ah, assim eu quero. – Máscara da Morte se aninhou no colo do namorado, todo folgado. Como todo canceriano, podia ser marrento e "malvado", mas não resistia ao carinho do seu homem.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio por um tempo, se beijando levemente, até que o italiano parou de se mexer. Afrodite riu baixinho, os dedos enroscados nos cabelos ondulados do seu amor. Queria só ver como estaria a coluna daquele italiano reclamão no dia seguinte...

* * *

[1] - Alô, em Sueco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

– ... cinco, seis, sete, oito... Milo, contração, senão essas piruetas vão continuar horríveis! Dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis... Camus, um sorriso não vai mata-lo, certo? Você parece que congelou e morreu nessa cadeira, ora! Mostre um pouco de graça, Milo está tentando seduzir você, certo? Milo, nem pense que eu não vi seus braços penderem desse jeito! Você é um Toreador, não uma galinha tentando voar... foco, meu filho, foco! Bom, bom... um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, um dois, três, qua... chega. Chega! – Shion bateu palmas, chamando a atenção de todos. – Chega!

O corpo de baile parou, alguns de braços cruzados e bem irritados por mais uma interrupção. O que tinham eles com o fato de que Milo e Camus tinham "terminado"? Tudo bem, não se falava em outra coisa pela academia, todo mundo sabia que os dois eram mais ligados que Aioria e Marin, o único casal casado de fato, ali dentro, mas se os dois estavam se estranhando, que culpa tinham eles?

Shion suspirou, controlando o mau gênio o máximo que podia. Amava os dois como filhos, mas eles o estavam enlouquecendo!

– Intervalo, pessoal. Vão beber alguma coisa, fumar um cigarros, sei lá... Camus, Milo, fiquem.

_Merde_, pensou Camus, sentindo aquele friozinho estômago. A voz de Shion estava com aquele tonzinho especialmente frio. Parecia que seu corpo respondia à voz do velho professor, era como se, nem que tentasse muito, conseguisse sair da sala!

Shion respirou fundo e olhou para os alunos. Milo parecia relaxado, olhando para o mestre com aquele ar de respeito brincalhão de sempre. Camus parecia intrigado e atento, como sempre. Um desavisado não notaria nada de anormal, mas o ariano conhecia os dois havia tempo demais para deixar de notar detalhes. Embora não parecessem com raiva, ambos pareciam desconfortáveis na presença um do outro, sem a aura de familiaridade que sempre os envolvera.

– O que há de errado com vocês, meninos?

– Err... perdão, Grande Mestre, é tudo culpa minha, não dormi muito, sabe, e hoje estava muito cansado... eu sei que devia ter dormido direito, sabe... dormido cedo, então... perdão? – Milo desfiou as desculpas rapidamente, tentando acabar logo com o momento constrangedor.

– Não foi só hoje, garoto. Você está desconcentrado, sem ânimo, errando coisas básicas, pelo amor de Zeus! Quer saber, só temos mais três semanas até a apresentação e, se você não estiver pronto, seu substituto vai pegar o papel. E Shaka está trabalhando duro, não se engane!

Milo engoliu em seco, a garganta se apertando de medo. Shaka era bom. Muito bom, na verdade! Concordou a cabeça e deu um sorriso tenso.

– Camus – Shion virou-se para o ruivo – Não sei como dizer isso, rapaz... você é um absurdo, ok? Técnica perfeita, movimentos tão graciosos que a Saori chegou a chorar na sua audição no começo do ano! Mas, ultimamente, você parece uma máquina, Camus! Sua alma está em qualquer lugar, menos onde deveria! Você está aqui, mas não está realmente aqui!

– P-pardon... erhm... pardon, professeur… pardon... – o francês estava envergonhadíssimo. NUNCA em toda a sua vida haviam criticado sua dança daquele jeito. Estava sujeito a críticas, claro, afinal ainda era um estudante, mas nunca esperara ser criticado por falta de sentimento! A dança, o palco era um dos raros lugares onde conseguia liberar seus sentimentos, onde se sentia capaz de uma perfeita comunicação com o mundo... o palco... e...

Olhou para Milo, como que buscando apoio, mas sentiu que o outro evitava encará-lo. Provavelmente ainda estava com vergonha pelo beijo. O que, de fato, era muito esquisito, o serzinho mais sem pudor que conhecia se portando daquele jeito! Não que estivesse por perto ultimamente para saber, mas... o loiro parecia... magoado?  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo professor, que lhe colocava uma mão no ombro.

– Ok, eu detesto me meter na vida alheia, mas vocês estão me matando! Obviamente aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês que não está bem resolvida. E isso está afetando a vida e, o que é pior, o desempenho de vocês dois, suas antas! Então, se não querem me dar uma úlcera, resolvam seus problemas, ok? Estamos entendidos? Ótimo, agora caiam fora daqui e digam ao pessoal para tirar a tarde de folga!

Milo arriscou um olhar e um sorrisinho para Camus, que retribuiu, apontando a porta com a cabeça. Estava mesmo na hora de terem uma conversinha. Foram saindo os dois, dando, sem perceber, exatamente as mesmas passadas.

* * *

– Friio, Dido... – Máscara da Morte estava largado no sofá com Afrodite, os dois cobertos por um lençol, assistindo La Dolce Vita [1] pela milésima vez. Era o filme favorito do latino e, numa tarde de frio como aquela, valia a pena ver o filme novamente com o namorado. Mas o frio estava demais!

– Se quiser faço chocolate quente pra você, amore...

– Mesmo?

– Claro, claro... eu conheço você, carcamano, seu nariz fica gelado com qualquer brisa mais forte! Se eu não te mantiver aquecido, vai ficar igual a rena do nariz vermelho! – Afrodite levantou-se, ajeitando o suéter, que vestia cobrindo ligeiramente a boxer branca, única outra peça que vestia. Algo no modo como o sueco se moveu fez o ar na sala ficar ligeiramente rarefeito. Dois anos. Dois anos inteiros e aquele loiro conseguia fazer um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com frio subir pela sua coluna exatamente como na primeira vez... ou ainda melhor. Antes que Afrodite passasse por ele, foi puxado pelo braço de volta ao sofá, caindo por cima do corpo do namorado.

– Amore...?

– Acho que não quero mais chocolate. Achei algo mais quente, mais gostoso e bem mais doce... bem aqui... – E beijou o pisciano com uma paixão que, aos poucos, foi se tornando mais e mais voraz. Em segundos não se sabia mais onde estavam as roupas dos dois, que já estavam caídos no chão da sala, entre beijos lascivos e mãos inquietas. Um gemido alto foi ouvido quando as mãos talentosas de Afrodite tomaram posse do membro intumescido do italiano ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios e língua e dentes exploravam o corpo do amante.

As mãos de Máscara da Morte voaram para as nádegas brancas e redondas do sueco, apertando com vontade. Entretanto, os cabelos de Afrodite faziam cócegas nas suas pernas, à medida em que seus lábios desciam e, para surpresa do canceriano, ignorando seu membro necessitado e mordendo suas nádegas, antes de imiscuir sua língua por entre elas.

– Di... do...

– Si, amore? – Ah, o rosto cinicamente calmo enquanto ambos sabiam que não iam aguentar por muito mais tempo... Máscara da Morte arfava, agoniado ao sentir um dedo invadindo-o, e Afrodite se deliciava em vê-lo desse jeito.

– Per favore...

– No, no, no... Vou te torturar só mais um pouquinho... – Outro dedo se juntou á exploração, a língua do sueco rodeando o membro exigente e já gotejante do namorado.

– Afrodite! – A voz de Máscara da Morte era quase um sussurro – Mete logo, per Dio!

Era só o que o loiro esperava. Ágil como um gato, agarrou o canceriano pelos cabelos e fê-lo ficar de joelhos, ajeitando-se por trás dele e virando-lhe o rosto para alcançar os lábios. Beijou-o rapidamente e encarou-o por alguns segundos.

– Ti amo – Disse o sueco.

– Jag älskar dig – Disse o italiano. – Vem...

E Afrodite foi.

* * *

Milo entrou no apartamento de Camus e parou, um tanto abobado, olhando para a moldura na parede. Ok, um tanto, não, muito abobado. Pois ali, bem na parede principal da sala, estava o quadro que Camus ganhara de aniversário. Da última vez que ali estivera , havia mais de três meses, o quadro não estava sequer emoldurado, já que o aquariano não sabia aonde coloca-lo. E agora... _Ele colocou na sala_, pensava ele. _Do jeito que as coisas iam, nunca pensei... sei lá, ele podia ter jogado fora... escondido debaixo da cama..._

– Uau... você... cara... muito legal, muito! – O loiro gesticulava, apontando para o quadro. E, mesmo ele não fazendo sentido algum, Camus entendera. Engraçado, não sabia que se sentiria tão bem por Milo ter gostado... e entendido o que aquilo significava.

– Ué, onde mais eu colocaria? Não tinha espaço em lugar nenhum da casa! Agora vem, vamos jantar, estou com fome.

– O que tem pra janta? Estou faminto!

– Penne aos quatro queijos.

– Dido te mata, se souber...

– Não vejo o porquê. Que eu saiba, ele não possui direitos sobre a receita, ora!

– A receita é da mãe do carcamano maledetto, Camyu!

– Ok, se está assim com tanto medo da diva histérica, como sozinho...

– Mas nem ouse!

– Ah, já?

– Cala a boca, comedor de lesma!

– Como se você também não gostasse... agora, deixe de bobagem e traga o vinho! – Camus levava uma travessa cheia para a mesa, sorrindo. Os dias de cão pareciam estar terminando, afinal [2]...

Milo foi buscar o vinho, contente. Talvez os dois precisassem apenas disso, dessa aproximação natural. Daria certo, aquele maldito beijo seria esquecido e tudo ficaria bem.

Algumas horas e quatro garrafas de vinho depois, estavam os dois esparramados nas cadeiras, conversando amenidades. De repente, porém, depois de um silêncio quase longo demais, Camus fez a maldita pergunta.

– Mi...

– Hm?

– Naquele dia... por que você me beijou?

Milo se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável, e fez piada.

– Aah, era esse o plano, então... me embebedar pra depois me interrogar melhor, né?

– Você está bêbado?

– Um pouco.

– Eu também, então não é desculpa.

– Se eu disser, você responde por que saiu correndo daquele jeito?

– Pode ser.

– Porra nenhuma. Cadê aquele seu papo de Egalité sei lá das quantas, agora?

Camus rolou os olhos.

– Tá, tá, se você contar, eu conto.

– Simples: eu te beijei porque tinha brigadeiro na sua boca, e você ficou gostosíssimo melado de brigadeiro e, sabe, né, a carne é fraca... agora, diz você, por que fugiu?

– Um: você é meu amigo, tive problemas de assimilação. Dois: Sua menina, a Shina, não ia gostar nada, nada...

– Não estou mais com a Shina, Camyu...

– ... E, três: você está mentindo.

– É o quê? É verdade, não to mais com a Shina! – Por algum motivo, Milo estava começando a se enraivecer.

– Não é disso que eu estou falando e você sabe! Porra, Milo, conheço você desde que mijava na cama e você ainda tenta me enrolar? Faça-me o favor!

– A verdade? Quer mesmo? – o pobre grego não sabia mais se era raiva ou desespero o eu sentia. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa, ficando rosto a rosto com Camus, encarando-o. – A verdade é que eu não aguentava mais ficar tão perto sem poder fazer nada, tá legal? A verdade é que eu me arrependi demais daquele beijo porque você fugiu de mim, Camus, e logo depois de eu acha que finalmente ia poder ser feliz de verdade! A verdade é que eu fui pra Nova York rezando a todos os deuses pra me apaixonar por lá mesmo e nunca mais voltar, porque ficar perto de você é um puta de um masoquismo e, se isso quer dizer que eu vou perder o papel, tudo bem, contanto que eu consiga um pouco de sanidade, porque eu não aguento mais! Eu te amo, francês imbecil, e a verdade é que se você não me tirar daqui AGORA, eu vou beijar você de novo!

Milo estava chocado consigo mesmo, isso era visível. Como no inferno conseguira dizer tudo aquilo assim, de uma vez? _Bem, pelo menos posso colocar a culpa na bebida_, pensou enquanto se preparava para ser afastado novamente. Qual não foi o choque quando sentiu os dedos do ruivo se fecharem na sua nuca, puxando-o ainda mais para perto e o ouviu murmurar antes de colar os lábios aos seus.  
– Ah, non, mon cher... ninguém aqui vai a lugar algum...

* * *

**[1]** La Dolce Vita é um filme de Fredrico Felini, de 1960. Lindíssimo, meio simbolista, assim... é um dos meus filmes prediletos, então eu super me identifiquei com o "carcamano maledetto" aqui.

**[2]** Ain, é que faz dias que eu escuto Dog Days are Over sem parar!

**N/A:** Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno... here I am! Deu um trabalho do caramba, mas saiu!

Ah! O lemon Dido/MDM é especialmente pra Olga!


End file.
